Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin
by 90PercentDone
Summary: When Commander Erwin finds his Corporal in the most unlikeliest places.
1. Chapter 1

Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin

Summary: Commander Erwin finds his Corporal in the most unlikely places.

Certian scenes relates to the manga: namae no nai hana

Erwin x Levi

Present Time: Old recon corps headquarters that had been abandoned for years.

Behind the closed wooden door of the third floor, to the right of the empty hallway is the usual sound of a pen on parchment paper. The shut-in concrete office was dimly lit with a few lanterns propped along the walls with large candleholder centerpiece placed on the long wooden table that leads the symmetry of the room to look fairly organized. Bookshelves were aligned with parchments and various sized books in alphabetical order; everything seemed to be dusted and cleaned, except the piles of paperwork on the mahogany desk near the end of the office. Behind the stacks of paper is Commander Erwin Smith, leisurely filling data entries and strategic plans of next weeks mission. His face is stern and impassive yet shows compassion when needed, his jaw clenched tight as his lips and his blond hair was always neatly combed to the side.

"Do you shit were you work?" A sharp and abrasive tone cuts the Commander's attention.

"Theses papers aren't going to finish themselves. Corporal." The Commander dismisses the Corporals remark and kept his eyes glued on his task. "You wouldn't like pointless office work, check on the new recruits and see if they are well prepared."

"Four-eyes and Mike are with the recruits. I cam by to tell you take a break," the Corporal's grey eyes pierced at the Commander.

"That's a surprise, didn't know you cared," Erwin was perplexed and raised his head with full attention. " How would I take a break when all I know is work."

The Corporal scoffed and propped himself off the doorframe. The Corporal had a smaller built than the Commander as his was wide and broad compared to the slim figure and black undercut hair, parted in the middle. The Corporal's eyes were sharp and restless, but had a youthful appearance. He holds a constant frown yet calm and unflappable towards the people around him. As he walked towards the Commander with an unflattering look, he halted a few inches from the desk and cringed at the sight. Unconsciously arranging the parchments into a uniform stack, adjusting the quill pens into their slots, repositioning the candleholder two inches back and aligning the books to fit the corner of the desk. As the Corporal ravaged the piles of paper in chronological order, Erwin set aside his quill pen, crossed his fingers and leaned on his chair. Waiting patiently as the Corporal rearranged his desk to his own liking, Erwin felt a tug on the side of his lips as he watched with content. A minute flow by as the Corporal was frustrated with the filing, but Erwin's smile didn't falter as well as his eyes that were fixed on the pale fingers.

Erwin watched the pale fingers holding papers in-between each digits, organizing and reorganizing. His blue eyes lingered to the cleaned pressed white dress shirt that creased with every movement the Corporal made. Now the Commander absently stared at the white cravat swaying from side to side, till it was suddenly still.

"What?" The Corporal's hands were finished and fell flat to his side. His grey eyes were vacant as he rounded the desk to the right of Erwin. Erwin shifted the chair facing the Corporal, his face reached his shoulder and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Aside from the uniform, nothing has changed much, has it, Levi?" Erwin tilted his head and gazed at the cravat. "You look nicer with that on."

"And you look less like an idiot-," Levi raised his hands to part Erwin's dishelveled hair, but was interrupted by Hanji.

"Mike made some soup -," Hanji jumped back, "ah, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, we were discussing about the mission," Erwin was the first to break the tension and waved at Hanji to leave.

"I'll see ya downstairs then," Hanji left with a coy smile.

Erwin waited till Hanji was down the stairs and a let out a heavy sigh as the mood turned sour and Levi's hands were curled into a ball. Not much he can do, but to ignore the situation and got up with a dull ache in his back. Erwin parted his own hair and gave a look of approval from Levi. He didn't say anything but crossed his arms in irritation.

"We better eat before the recruits do," the Commander softly tugged Levi's cravat to come along; it didn't take much for Levi to respond as he was walking right beside him.

/

After dinner, everybody was asleep except for Erwin, who went back into his office. Lighting a new candle and placing it in a holder, Erwin reached inside the desk drawer for the leather-bound journal he kept through his youth. He closed the drawer and held it tightly to his side and contemplated for a while till he set the candle down and sat on his wooden chair. Flipping through the pages of old sketches of soldiers, nature, Titans and thoughts of his travels, something floated onto his lap – a wilted daisy.

Gingerly picking up the flower, Erwin robotically maneuvered his hand to place it next to the drawing of a young dark-haired boy. A distant smile crept on his face and traced the outline of the faint drawing with his fingers. Smudged and tinted throughout the years, he clearly remembered the day they met. Swiftly shutting the journal when he heard faint footsteps from the halls, Erwin grabbed the candle and cradled his journal in his arm. He opened the door and found Sasha smuggling a potato in her pocket.

"C-Commander!" Sasha saluted. Erwin's smile fell flat and looked down the empty halls.

"…Carry on," Erwin waved his hand for her dismissal.

"Yessir!" Sasha saluted once more and left in a hurry.

Erwin walked the opposite direction from Sasha, to the end of the hall – to the right was his room and across was Levi's room. Erwin paused from the faint light coming from the cracks of Levi's door. There were quiet shuffles and cursing and eventually Erwin figured out that Levi was undoing his belts. Erwin tapped his journal and hung his head low to hear the struggling coming behind the door. A Minute flown by and Erwin could feel the anger from Levi. Erwin gently knocked on the door and all went silent.

"Do you need any assistance?" Erwin teased. "Levi?"

"Go to hell." Erwin laughed quietly as he heard the belts fall on the floor.

/

The next morning, Erwin took a free day and left his work clothes behind and wore a thin long-sleeved shirt, rolled to his elbow and tucked in his white pants. Erwin parted his hair to the side and left to roam the abandon building. Starting with the main level, he found Levi dusting one of the many bookshelves in the room. Erwin decided to stay and watch from the entryway as Levi gave a frustrated grunt when he rose to the balls of his feet to wipe the top shelf. Erwin formed a placid smile from observing the Corporal's small stature as he propped himself up with on the shelves to clean the top. Erwin remained silent to see Levi hauling a chair in the middle of the room to clean the chandeliers.

"Damn ceiling," Levi muttered to himself as he barely brushed the bottom of the chandelier.

"Need any help?" Erwin managed to walk in before Levi thought of adding another chair.

"I got it," Levi shot him a glare.

"I know," Erwin gave him a reassuring smile, knowing he meant it. "What am I suppose to tell everybody that Lance Corporal Levi didn't die a heroic death but by a piece of furniture," Erwin gestured his empty hands towards Levi.

"This better be clean when I come back," Levi threw the duster at Erwin and hopped off the chair.

For the past hour Petra asked around where Commander Erwin was, they gave he answers that lead her no where, she checked his office, conference room, bedroom and even the stables, till she spotted Erwin slouching near the wash bin, washing dishes. Petra walked towards the Commander and pulled back when she saw Levi emerging behind the drying laundry. She shrieked and felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she hid behind the stonewalls. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Petra peeked back and saw Levi hanging the laundry on the line as well as scrapping the residue from the plates and handing them back to Erwin with a distraught expression.

"What are you doing?" Auruo shoved Petra's body down to spy.

"Wah! Nothing!" Petra elbowed Auruo and went back to Erwin and Levi chatting.

"Clean it again." Levi threw the dish back to Erwin.

"I think you are more fit to be Commander," Erwin stared at the plate and scrubbed harder. Erwin heard nothing for Levi for a moment and leveled his head. He was aware of what the silence meant.

"Levi." He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later, but it would be best if it would be never.

"Levi," Erwin called out the second time with regret. Levi hung more sheets on the line.

"Have you chosen who will be next-," Levi was cut off with a loud crack.

"I guess I washed it a little too hard, I'll see if we can replace this one," Erwin stood up with a weary smile and walked away, leaving Levi with the dirty dishes.

Levi clenched the white sheets in anger and held his tongue. Levi knew he would dart away from the topic, but it just makes him more enraged by how little he knows about Erwin. They have been on many expeditions that caused them to share the nights together in comfortable silence. He trusted no one because no one ever shown him how too, till Erwin gave him a purpose to live. Levi grew to rely on him, there was nothing out of place - he was a perfect leader, but one that had many secrets. Levi furrowed at the thought of Erwin keeping secrets, he felt useless not knowing what he thought most of the time.

"Give this to Erwin, will ya?" Hanji handed an envelope to Levi with a grin.

"I'm busy, you hand it to him," Levi spat.

"Do you want to deal with the soldiers then?" Hanji negotiated. Levi was too engulf in his head that he didn't noticed the King's troops unloading the food and armor supplies.

/

He searched in the usual places: the office, conference room and the library. The last place he would be is in his room; Levi barged in as always, seeing Erwin quickly shutting his journal.

"Letter from the pig," Levi waved the envelope in the air.

"You mean the King?" Erwin quirked his eyebrow and stuck out his hand, signaling Levi to hand him the mail. Levi complied and walked inside the room to give him the envelope. Erwin set aside his journal on the bed and opened the mail and smirked as he read.

"What's in there?" Levi blurted.

"You wouldn't be interested," Erwin smiled it off, keeping his eyes on the letters.

"I meant the journal." Levi quickly closed his mouth when he saw Erwin's perplexed face.

"You wouldn't be interested in that either," Erwin gave a genuine smile. He stood up to sign the papers and stuffed it back in the envelope, "Give this back to the soldiers."

Erwin left it at that and Levi left without an answer.

/

It was late at night and Levi had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned till he had enough and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with the journal in mind – the same leather-bound journal now tattered with scratches and dirt. Levi never questioned what was in the journal nor did he intend too, but today he felt curious. He knew asking Erwin would lead to a pointless conversation, which always ends up with them drifting into their past. Levi lay on his bed, listening to stale night, till annoyance built up and left him marching to Erwin's office. Levi gritted his teeth for a couple of minutes before deciding to leave the night without answers –why did I even come? Levi thought.

"Levi?" Erwin greeted him with soft smile, "Coming in?" Erwin opened the door a little wider. Levi hesitated but accepted.

"Couldn't sleep?" Erwin cautiously watched Levi's body stiffen as he shifted his head to the journal. "If you're curious, you can look inside."

"It's none of my business," Levi cringed when Erwin read his thoughts.

"You haven't changed much, aside from growing a few inches," Erwin's tone became playful as he measured Levi's stature when he walked pass him.

"Shut up." Levi mustered out and pushed Erwin with force, but felt his hands being wrapped and dragged into the Commander's space. Erwin towered over him like a giant and he knew too that he had more strength. Levi gritted his teeth and pulled back, but failed as he took in a light musk of Erwin's cologne. His large hands were gently squeezing Levi closer and positioned his other hand on Levi's lower back, bringing their bodies together. Levi felt Erwin brushing his back with his thumb, cooing him to settle down. Erwin's hands massaged Levi's tense muscles to the curve of his sides down to the hem of his pants, pausing for a brief moment when he saw the scowl from Levi, so he went back to original spot.

"Humanity's most powerful soldier," Erwin provoked, "it's an honor," Erwin raised Levi's hand to his face and placed butterfly kisses on each finger. He reached the pinky and pressed his lips hard on his palm and rested his eyes to Levi. They were half-open with lust and Erwin felt a fiery rush from his chest that swallowed his patience and crashed his lips onto the smaller man.

Erwin couldn't remember the time he felt wet lips that molded perfectly with his. He grabbed Levi's hair and guided his face up for a better angle. He felt the vibrations of moans escaping Levi's mouth and shot a heat wave of greed to his entire body. Wanting more, Erwin parted Levi's lips to feel the wetness of his corporal. They kissed feverishly and held tight to one another as they roamed around. What seemed like hours was broken when Levi finally pushed Erwin before he could touch him.

"Enough," Levi met Erwin's eyes for a split second and left. Erwin gained his composure and parted his hair, the rush from before died down. He stood tall with defeat as he covered his face trying to hide the glimmer of tears collecting around his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Present time: Old recon corps headquarters that had been abandoned for years.

WARNING! Bring your flashlights because this is a pretty dark chapter!

The next morning Erwin woke up with a headache and reached under his bed for his journal. He dove his hand deeper under he bed, but felt only the floor. Erwin felt a wave of panic as he flipped his mattress upside down, yanked the shelves and night stands from the walls, but there was no sign of his journal. After he turned his room inside out, Erwin collected himself and slicked his hair back in exhaustion. He wore his work uniform before quickly storming out to search in his office, the conference room, kitchen and basement and everywhere in between the building. Crouching down to the smaller and tighter areas, Erwin thought his journal couldn't venture far off to the stables. As he walked away to the other rooms, Mike and Hanji were the first to notice Erwin's off behavior as they saw him looking behind an old bookshelf.

"Commander?" Hanji cut in. Erwin slowly turned his attention towards her.

"Is there anything you need?" Erwin said halfheartedly. Hanji looked back and forth between the bookshelf that was ripped from the wall to Erwin.

"Journal?" Mike crossed his arms. The room fell silent as Erwin retreated from the bookshelf.

Erwin sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I'm sure it will pop up somewhere," Hanji said optimistically.

"Have you asked Levi?" Mike said dully. Erwin thought for a moment and was sure Levi wouldn't be the one to take his journal, but he was desperate to find it.

Erwin took long strides, hastily passing the recruits and his subordinates. Within minutes, Erwin was knocking on Levi's door. Erwin impatiently knocked the second time, but he heard nothing in response. He let himself in to see Levi sitting uncomfortably on the bed, resting the journals on his knees as his eyes were glued to the pages.

"I believe that's mine," Erwin closed the door and walked quietly towards Levi who turned another page.

Levi he remembered these battles, expeditions, the Titans, his friends; everything about him was on these pages. Levi touched the faded drawings of him alone and some with his friends, Isabel and Farlan. The drawing captured the moment when they were sitting on a booth, eating without a care in the world when they accomplished their first mission in the Recon Corp. Levi's breath hitched and felt suffocated in his own skin – he should've left the journal; he managed to live without them for years.

Erwin saw Levi's tears dripping on the page, bleeding into the sketches. Erwin has seen his soldiers cry in battle, in defeat and in mercy, but nothing compared to the hurt of seeing his Corporal in pain. The last time Erwin saw Levi cry was when his friends sacrificed themselves on their last mission – that particular day, stirred something in Levi's heart into a caged bird.

"Levi," Erwin said softly, "remember the day we met?"

Levi stayed quiet as Erwin turned the drawing of the dark-haired boy and the wilted daisy.

/

Past: Inside Wall Maria

(Levi: 12 yrs old. Erwin: 16 yrs old)

Levi curled himself into a ball against the brick walls of the city, trying to avoid the street vendors and loiters. His clothes were beaten and tattered and had no proper home to stay from the cold nights, except the orphanage that strictly forbids anyone after 8. He had no shoes so he kept curling and uncurling his toes from becoming icicles and kept his hands close to his chest for heat. His face was smeared with dirt and his hair shined from not showering over 3 days. Levi could care less on how he looks, as long as he is alive and is able to get swindle money from the rich. He aimlessly stared out on the busy streets and found his eyes linger to the daisy wedged between the wall and ground. Levi watched the daisy sway in the wind and saw a large shadow approaching him.

"Hey," A calm voice broke Levi's thought and glared at the taller boy; blond hair with determined blue eyes and already has the scouting legion uniform.

"Where are your parents?" The blond bent down to Levi's level. Levi curled tighter into a ball and averted his eyes to the daisy in shame.

A few minutes flew by before the blond spoke.

"How much are for those flowers?" he pointed at the daisy. Levi was baffled by the blond and was truly confused on such a question.

"I'm not selling these," he defended with curiosity.

"I'll buy them anyways," the blond smiled cheerfully. Levi watched as the blond shifted his weight to pull the flower from the ground and placed it in his pocket with great care.

"Here," Levi felt the blond placing a gold coin in his hand. Levi snapped at his pity – he didn't need money from a stranger, especially a solider.

"I don't need your charity!" Levi shouted and tossed the gold coin in the streets. Levi's sudden action made him cough in the cold air. "Why do you care about a weed!"

"Because who else is going to care for it?" the blond didn't hesitate to answer. Levi clenched his fists and bit his lips, trying hard to hide his sadness from the honesty.

"Then how about this?" The blond grabbed a thin white cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Levi's slender neck. He brushed against the boy's cold skin and felt him shiver underneath his fingertips.

"What are you doing?" Levi squirmed at his persistence, as the blond's hands were warm and yet awkward. The blond kept wrapping the scarf over Levi with a smile and brushed his thumb against his cheek. "Don't touch me as you please!" Levi fidgeted even more, but the blond kept pursuing his task with a chuckle.

"See? You look nicer like this," The blond leaned back with a satisfied expression.

"Warm right?" Levi covered his face with his arm in embarrassment as he heard a small laugh from the blond.

"…You, too," he saw the boy reaching his hands to part his hair up and on the side. He let him play with it for a while and felt warmth coming from his little body. He was scrawny yet full of fire and admiration.

"You look less like an idiot," The boy patted the blond's hair to stay in place, "you look way better, when you do this." The blond felt his face hurt from smiling like a true idiot.

"Alright, in exchange," he pointed at the scarf, "you can't take that off."

"I'll take it off once you leave!" the boy retorted. The blond laughed loudly at that remark and brushed Levi's hair to the side, getting a better look at his face.

"You have beautiful eyes," the blond blurted, but held true to his words, "What's your name?"

"I'm -," Levi was caught off.

"Erwin! What are you doing?! We have to go!" a soldier shouted from the street.

"Alright!" The blond suddenly stood up and ruffled Levi's hair. "Lets meet again."

"Erwin…" Levi said quietly as he pulled the thin cloth over his face and watched the blond disappear into the group of soldiers. His neck and cheeks were warmer than before, but he was left deserted again.

Levi repeated his name countless times till the sun was setting and went back to the orphanage. Picking the locks on the door, Levi didn't care how much noise he made because he didn't care at all. Closing the door with a thud, he saw someone emerge from the shadow at corner of his eyes. A stout man still wearing his clothes from this morning, stumbled pass the wooden chairs and tables to Levi.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" the man said sternly. Levi can smell the booze from his mouth and leaned hard against the door.

"It's a sin to drink," Levi stated. The man's face turned sour and slapped Levi.

"You are a sin," the man covered Levi's mouth and forced him on the ground. The drunkard used his knees to pin Levi's body down as he used the thin cloth from Levi's neck to wrap his mouth. His hands were being crushed as the drunkard restrained them above Levi's head.

"Ungrateful runt." The drunkard's face formed into a sly smile as he plunged his hands in Levi's pants and cupped his parts. Levi was on the edge of tears, kicking and shouting with everything he had, but he was weak and small and knew this man was stronger. Levi jerked when he felt a rough finger circling his entrance and closed his eyes as he forced one inside.

"That's a good boy, take it all in," The drunkard whispered into Levi's ears as the nipped his neck and curved his finger, pulling in and out. Levi's vision blurred from his tears and stopped kicking, he felt faint due to the lack of food. The man took his finger out and ripped Levi's pants and parted his legs.

"Do you know where babies come from?" The man put his entire weight on Levi's hands. Levi's eyes went wide and murmur through the cloth, shaking his head, pleading when he saw the man pull down his trousers to free his erection. Before Levi could muster enough energy, he felt something warm and wet rubbing against his hole.

The man flicked his erection up and down Levi's hole and circled his pre-cum and stuck his fingers inside of him again. Impatiently putting in another finger, ripping the muscles apart, Levi cringed through the pain and dug his nails into the man's skin. Twisting his fingers inside, digging deeper he finally pulled them out and positioned his erection and slowly entered Levi.

"You feel better than my daughters," the man growled with pleasure. Before Levi could act he fainted into unconsciousness.

/

Levi woke up on his bed, back and legs aching enough to keep him in bed for the whole day. The nuns were rushing through the halls and came to check on Levi once to give him food and medicine. Levi shared his room with five other kids around his age, but he was the smallest of the rest, so that made him the target of bullying. Levi cowered inside his blanket, and turned toward the frosted window, gazing at the birds flying past the buildings. Every move he made stung his entire body, but he managed to ignore the pain and stuck his hand under the bed to pull a book out. After he turned the first page, the others already shattered his peace.

"What'cha reading?" one of the taller boys poked his head in the room. His other friends joined him as well, peeking through the cracks of the door.

"None of your business!" Levi closed the book and sat it on his lap.

"Awe, the baby is mad," one of the boys teased, faking a cry.

"This is why your mommy left you!" a girl younger than Levi said.

"Shut up!" Levi could only shout from his bed when he felt the pain crawl to his back.

"Didn't Father teach you a lesson about treating a girl with respect!" the taller boy barked back, fully opening the door.

"He's a drunkard!" Levi flared up and threw the book.

"I guess I have to remind you again!" the taller boy hauled Levi from his bed onto the floor and pounded his face. Levi used his arms as shields, and bent his legs to the taller boy's chest and kicked him off. They both got up and lunged at each other but were dragged apart by their collar from the nun.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting?" The nun kept the boys still.

"Levi started it first!" the taller boy pointed and the kids behind the doors were also agreeing. Levi pouted at the harassment and slapped her hand away and ran. Before he could reach the doors, the Father stopped his tracks and twisted Levi's arm and dragged him to his office.

"Where do you think you're going? Home?" his words were daggers. Levi slouched on the chair and glared at the floor. His body still ached. "I have given you a roof over your head, meals, a bed and an education. You should be more appreciative towards the nuns and children around you."

Levi clung onto the chair. "Drunkard." Levi mustered.

"Levi, you should forgive and forget. It's the best way to live." He said with sympathy. "Your punishment is to clean the alter. That it's all. Dismissed."

Levi felt a rush of anger and strained his face from crying, but tears rolled down his cheeks.

/

The nuns rotated shifts as they supervised Levi. Levi has been cleaning for 2 hours with breaks in between and had only one thought on his mind: to escape. He has had enough bullying from the children he forced to call brothers and sisters. He wasn't favored among the group and played alone and it seemed like it would remain that way.

"Ok, Levi tell Father you are done cleaning the alter," one of the nuns said and Levi brushed the dust from his pants and left. Levi walked across the dining room as he stared at the bolted door that was his only way out; the windows were shut tightly due to the coming winter. Levi tsked and opens the door and saw a woman arching her back against the wall, her eyes closed and hands forcing the man's face back between her legs. Levi was stunned to even look away. She let out a quiet moan and trembled with pleasure as the man stood up, unbuttoning his pants and panting like a dog in heat. Levi leaned in more to see who the man was but the door let out a creak. They looked at the door with fear.

"Did he see us?" the woman quickly picked up her robe and dressed. The man turned towards the door and yanked Levi inside.

"Levi, did you see anything?" Father dug his hands hard on Levi's shoulder.

"No." Levi watched the woman tuck her hair inside veil and ran out the door. "If you let me leave, I won't tell the nuns," Levi said. The Father was speechless and clutched tighter.

"Damned child." The father spat. "You cause to many problems as it is. Maybe you do belong in the streets."

He dressed and grabbed the keys from his desk and walked out his office to unlock the main door. Levi's eyes went wide and didn't hesitate to run. Levi ran out in his sleepwear and slippers with tears flowing down his face and thought of only escaping that place and starting a new life – he thought of where he met the blonde soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

Past: Wall Maria

A month has passed and Levi was a true runt, scavenging through dumpsters, pickpocketing from the rich, stealing fruits from the venders and clothes from the laundry lines. The wind was getting harsher as Levi found a pair of fingerless gloves near the sewers of Wall Maria. He wore mix-matched clothing of a grey sweater, patterned pants and different color socks that had holes in them, but he still kept his white cloth around his neck. Searching deeper along the sewer, Levi memorized the streets inside and out. Picking a tarp near the end of the curb, he overheard a group of thugs feasting on their stolen prize. Levi popped his head over the concrete slab to soak in the smell of real food.

"Cute lil thing," one of the thugs came from behind and slammed Levi's head against the wall.

"Think we can get a few coins from him?" others joined in. Levi squirmed through the dirty hands.

"He bit me!" The thug waved his hand in the air, trying to cool the mark Levi left. He kicked Levi hard in the stomach. He clenched in a fettle position and felt his ribs burn and lungs coughing blood.

"I bet _he_ would teach him a lesson," the fatter thug said smugly. They were smiling mischievously and the last thing Levi remembered were flashes of white lights as he slipped to unconsciousness.

/

Levi finally woke up and felt his entire body being lugged on someone's shoulders. The bounce and sway made him dizzy and his stomach was still hurting from before. He could see nothing through the brown bag over his head and felt his arms tied tightly behind his back. He cringed at the smell of cheap perfume, gunpowder and filth. There were shouting, running and fighting from afar. Levi took note of each noise and turns they made, till they suddenly stopped and he heard a loud knock. The door creaked open with the waft of tobacco and that's when the bag was lifted from his head.

"Boss, think this lil runt can do something?" the thug threw Levi on the dirt. The Boss raised Levi's head with his foot. He was tall, slim and well built, he had short, coarse-looking dark hair that reaches down to his neck and has a thin beard along his jawline. Wearing a simple white shirt with a black tie that was loose, and a large black overcoat that reaches past his knees. He also wore a bowler have with a white band around it.

"Scrawny and pathetic like the rest," the Boss eyed Levi and the rest of the gang. "Where did you find this kid?" The gang members didn't respond to his question. Levi gained enough strength to push his boots away and grabbed for the knife in the Boss's hands.

"You're pretty quick on your feet, boy," The man laughed and patted is pants. "What's your name?"

"Levi," Levi held the knife with both hands. Kenny studied Levi for a moment and smiled.

"My name is Kenny Ackerman," Kenny scoffed, "keep it, that thing might save our life someday. Come in. Everyone else can leave." He gestured Levi inside his place.

The place looked like a hellhole from the outside, but the inside was decorated with shelves of books, trinkets, weapons and plants. The floorboards squeaked as he dodged most of the items lying everywhere and had to adjust his vision because of the oil lanterns tinting the room with long shadows. The place smelt of spices that dazed him from the maze of hallways. One hallway to the left was the kitchen and to the right was the dining room, but seemed infested with roaches and bacteria that can cause a new disease.

They stopped at a wooden door that led them upstairs and was entirely different from the main level, the place was spacious with a cluster organize feel and had a large frosted window at the end of the room. There was a long wooden table propped in the middle that had parchments of maps and people. Levi was now curious what this man did for a living. Some faces were crossed out with a red marker and he observed the room and saw maps and thumbtacks with red strings attached to another district.

"You might be useful, kid." The Boss leaned on the table and pointed at one the faces. "If you want to be strong, learn how to fight alone." Levi lifted his eyes to meet the man's soulless face. He clutched the knife and nodded.

/

Kenny brought Levi to his first mission of a man selling counterfeit armory. The scene was quick and easy as he was taught from training. Levi was a quick learner and done things the simple way. Blood stained his cheeks and the body fell with a quiet thud and was dragged off by a nearby wagon. Kenny emerged from the alley and clasped his hands in content as he ruffled Levi's hair in approval. He reached for the armory and Levi watched aimlessly at the jumble of belts and silver containers.

"Do you know what these are?" Kenny threw the armory on the ground. Levi just stared at the mess. "The newest 3DGM." Levi observed it without surprise. Kenny rallied his group and they hauled all of them near his place.

The ride was the same; everyone hid in their broken homes and waited till they were gone. Within the 4 months of training with Kenny, Levi felt a sense of power he had always wanted. Kenny showed him how to survive in the slums, how to cheat, steal, escape and kill the quickest way. Levi respected Kenny, but had no trust in the man. He was ruthless and would kill without hesitation, men, woman and child – he didn't care, as long as the mission was complete. Levi murdered dozens of people, only when needed, but left those who deserve a second chance. He believed second chances are not given to make things right, but are given to prove that they could be better even after they fall. He kept quiet throughout the ride, staring at his blood stained hands.

2 years later, Levi was sitting on a round rock next to a large pond that had an open ceiling that showered sunlight onto the cavern. The place was once filled with trash is now the cleanest in the Underground City and remained that way since Levi has taken over that particular area. He watched birds perched their nests in the open slots of the cavern and waters dance with glitter as the wind pushed them gently. This was Levi's safe haven form the world around him. He stared at the open skies and pondered what it would be like to live outside. What it would be to breathe in fresh air or to feel the breeze on his face. What it would feel like to eat the finest food in the kingdom, but the thought drove him mad as he was tied to his title, the notorious killer.

Spitting on the ground, Levi had enough time to think and left. Walking alongside the garbage of the streets a can of soda appeared from the piles of trash accompanied by a young girl with long red hair tied in two pigtails. Her green eyes smiled and quickly turned defensive when she saw Levi's foot on her can.

"That's mine." She stood up, reaching only to Levi's nose. She pouted her lips and shoved Levi's chest with force, but he didn't budge. "I said that's mine!"

"Here," Levi kicked the can in the sewer water and watched her face fill with anger.

"Stupid!" the red haired girl, held her tears in her eyes and lunged her whole body at Levi. He dodged but didn't except her to spin and grab the knife in his boot. Levi jumped back and saw her throw the knife, missing Levi entirely. "I was sooo close!" She slumped in disappointment. Levi watched her sulk as she threw something from the garbage and missed again.

"Enough!" Levi turned around and left.

"You owe me!" he heard her trail behind him. Levi sighed in annoyance and dashed in the alleyways. For a few minutes, Levi stopped near a dumpster and felt something heavy fall on him. "You can't hide from me! I'm Isabel Magnolia!" She said cheerfully and choke-hold Levi. Levi flipped her over easily and pressed the sharp blade inches from her throat.

"Go ahead! You still owe me in the afterlife!" Isabel pointed her dirty finger at Levi.

"Do you want to die?" Levi said bluntly.

"You still owe me." she kept the same pout on her face and crossed her arms. Before Levi could drop his blade he was called for duty.

Levi walked away and didn't think much of her; he walked back to Kenny's place since he had a spare room. Levi ignored the heavy banging upstairs and went straight to his room. It was organized and clean. His bed pushed to the far wall and the desk right beside it. There wasn't much to look at but stacks of books and a large map of the whole district. Levi unbuckles the 3DGM and kept the belts on since they were a hassle to take off. He flopped on his bed and drifted to sleep when he heard loud knocks. He got up restlessly and saw Kenny holding an envelope.

"There is no time for the dead to sleep." Kenny assured Levi as he slipped the envelope in his hand.

/

A week later, Levi was crouched behind crates to wait for his target till he was blinded by red long hair, felt his neck being chocked to death by small arms, his shoulder being gnawed off and thin legs wrapped tightly around him.

"You owe me!" she repeated over and over. Levi heard the wagon pull up and had no time to waste on her again.

"Fine!" Levi gritted his teeth and threw her off to finish his mission.

Cleaning his blade he saw the girl pop up from the garbage with her hair swaying side to side with energy. She fidgeted with excitement and waited till Levi noticed her. A loud sigh escaped his mouth and went to the nearest vendor. He heard faint footsteps behind him and felt her tug his belts.

"That one!" she pointed at the red soda can and Levi paid with gold and left. "Hey! Where ya going?" she skipped beside him with a large smile. Levi didn't answer nor looked at her. She walked faster to keep up with his pace and opened the can, bursting in her face and clothes. She stood in silence trying to comprehend what happened and realized her can was nearly empty.

"My soda…" The pout was forming on her face and Levi had enough for one day with the mission. Levi ignored her and kept walking when he heard her complain about the soda. Nearby there was a group of men walking by and noticed Isabel's button up shirt soaked in sticky soda that clung to her small frame and nipples.

"You can dry off at my place, princess," one of the men hooted. Isabel used her arm to cover her body and threw directly at his face.

"You perverted pig!" she shouted, leading the man angry and humiliated.

"C'mere!" the man yelled and Isabel found herself hiding behind the closest thing – Levi.

"Enough." Levi swiftly sliced the man's arm. The others stood in shock but quickly ran and Isabel peeked over with awe. Levi cringed at the blood splatter on his sword and hand.

"You saved me!" Isabel tugged Levi's belt with a larger smile.

"I saved nobody," Levi walked away with a headache.

"Well, I'm nobody," Isabel popped her head in Levi's view. "Now, I owe you!"

Levi groaned and walked faster, but heard her tiny feet catching up and finally he used the last of his gas from the 3DGM to escape.

"Hey! No fair!" she cried out.

/

Levi was exhausted. He sat on some crates the next day and watched nothing. He started to get paranoid whenever he heard rustles in the garbage, just waiting for that redhead girl to pop up. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed to himself and heard someone run pass him in a rush. His foot was caught by a scouting region weapon and fell hard on the concrete, spilling gold coins from his pockets.

"P-Please spare me! I was doing this for my family!" the bald man pleaded as three officers ran towards him.

"You are under arrest due to countless crimes over the past week," one of the officers stated and arrested the bald man on sight. The other two were collecting the coins that fell.

"Excuse me, have you seen another man around here?" the blonde officer said. Levi mouth slightly opened as he remembered his face. He had forgotten him, since he thought he was a dead man for crossing the gates. The same piercing blue eyes and blonde hair has grown taller and sharper with looks.

"I am Erwin Smith from the Scouting Legion," he said dryly. Levi swelled with anger, as the blonde didn't remember him and Levi didn't have the courage to confirm that he knew the blonde. "I am looking for a male named Levi. Do you know him?"

"No." Levi stared into the soldier's eyes with rage and left the scene.

"Wait!" the blonde shouted, "Here!" he tossed a gold coin in the air and Levi caught it without hesitation. Levi stared at the coin.

"I don't need your charity!" Levi threw the coin on the floor and dug his nails in his fists as he saw a broken smile form on the blonde's face. Levi left the scene.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think: More Isabel and Farlan pop up? or just Erwin and Levi?<p> 


End file.
